Can love be the answer?
by Dragon Slayer Queen
Summary: Hermione inherits her real magical blood lines gifts when she turns 10. Feeling alone, Voldemort tells her he can help her with her new powers and help her control them. She goes with him. Can Draco really teach her how to control her power, by just love?
1. The Beginning

Full Summary: Hermione is not just a muggleborn. She inherits her real magical blood lines gifts when she turns 10. Frustrated and feeling alone with no one to help her, Voldemort comes and assures her he can help her with her new powers and help her control them. Feeling vulnerable she goes with him and trusts his judgment. At Malfoy manner, can Draco really teach Hermione how to control her unruly power, by just the simplest act of love?

AN: This is my first story I have written, so please do not burn me that bad….

* * *

It was Hermione's 10th birthday, and she was having the time of her life. Her parents had setup in the family living room, with light blue and light green streamers hanging from the ceiling. On the coffee table, was her birthday cake all lit with exactly 10 candles. Jean Granger, Hermione's mom, was on the left side of Hermione waving to Stephen Granger who was taking pictures of them from across the table.

"Mum can I blow out the candles now? I want to make my wish….please?" whined Hermione. Stephen just rolled his eyes at his impatient daughter as Jean chuckled slightly.

"Yes dear go ahead, but remember to think very hard on your wish and maybe it will come true" she said. Hermione grasped her hands on the edges of the coffee table and closed her eyes. She thought long and hard what she wanted. As Mr. Granger was snapping his last photo of his dear daughters special day, he heard a whizzing noise becoming louder and louder. Mrs. Granger began to hear it as well. All of a sudden a pink bike came crashing through the window, shattering the glass all over the floor. Mr. Granger put up his hands in defense to block out the glass flying through the air and ducked behind the sofa. While Mrs. Granger grabbed Hermione and whirled her under the coffee table for protection. As soon as it settled, they came out of their hiding spots to assess the damage. Seeing their window completely damaged and a bike in the middle of the room everything was alright except for Hermione, who started to cry hysterically. Mrs. Granger tried to calm down her frightened daughter.

"Shhh Hermione everything is going to be ok" she said smoothly. Hermione just shook her head in denial.

"No mum I did it, I wished so hard I could have a bike like the neighbors, but I didn't mean literally I promise!" she said bursting into tears once more. Mr. & Mrs. Granger looked at each other and then back at her.

"What do you mean sweetie?" she asked her daughter calmly while patting her head. Hermione Granger wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her sweater and gave her mom a very serious look.

"Mom I think I'm different…"

How right Hermione was that she was different. The following year before her 11th birthday, she received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, to say her congratulations on acceptance to the school. She knew she was different this whole time and this explained it. It explained the part of her she thought was missing and maybe where she was going she could finally belong. She bought all the necessary reading material for her class level and was half way finish reading them. She was so fascinated about a world she never knew. Maybe she could finally meet kids who also had telekinesis like herself. It wasn't until the day before she was to leave to Hogwarts that her parents told her a very important fact about her life.

"Hermione dear can you come downstairs please" her mother asked tenderly. Hermione put down the current book she was reading _Hogwarts, A History _and came down the stairs to sit in the living room across the couch from her parents. When she looked up at them they had worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong mum? Dad? Do you look so sad because I'm leaving tomorrow? I promise I write everyday or whenever I'm not studying" Hermione said. Jean Granger let a deep sigh.

"Hermione there is no easy way of telling you this, so we're just going to say it. Hermione you are adopted, we adopted you when you were just a baby, not even a year old yet. We cannot have kids you see but we really wanted a little girl of our own and when the adoptive agency called and said you just arrived, we knew we had to have you to raise as our own. But ever since this new discovery of you being a witch and your other powers as well. We felt in necessary to tell you. Maybe your biological parents are just like you." She said with tears streaming down her face. Stephen just embraced Jean; he knew how hard this was for her.

"_Just like me…."_Hermione thought.

"Oh mom, dad, you don't have to worry I still love you and I will be your little girl, no matter what" Hermione said running over towards her parents and giving them a hug. She made an internal vow at that moment that she would try to find her real parents and ask them about her special gift.

* * *

Years went by and they were finally in their 7th year of Hogwarts. Hermione never told anyone of her special gift, including Harry and Ron. She was devastated when she came to Hogwarts not to fine anyone like her and who shared her special gift. She felt alone again. But she still had Harry and Ron to keep her company through all their heroic adventures with Voldemort. Her powers had grown with her over time. She practiced them occasionally in the comfort of her own quarters. But never in front of anyone else until one day…….

* * *

AN: A slow start, but tell me what you think....


	2. Discovery

Chapter 2: Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….

* * *

It was the middle of September, and it was Hermione's turn to patrol the dungeons at night. Being Head Girl, she tried to schedule herself the least amount of time down here, but knew she had to be fair and schedule herself as well. Zacharias Smith, Ravenclaw Head boy, was patrolling the upper corridors tonight. She was deep in thought about a potions exam that was coming up and she didn't even hear someone following closely behind her. As she was rounding the corner, a figure grabbed her from behind and pressed her up against the stone cold wall. The person's hand pressing Hermione's face against the wall and his body pushing on her back.

"Mmmm Mudblood Granger, you smell good enough to eat, is that strawberries I smell" he exclaimed smelling her hair. Hermione was filled with emotions, she was still shocked and not sure what was going on.

"Nott, let go of me at once…oww… you're hurting me" Hermione grimaced in pain. Nott just pushed her harder into the wall.

"I don't know Granger; you smell very tempting, and what if I told you I wanted to take you right here right now…huh? What would your boyfriends think? To have their perfect mudblood spoiled by one of Slytherins finest?" Nott said heavily. Then he began to lick her neck and raise the hem of her skirt to feel underneath. Tears started to fall down Hermione's eyes; she couldn't believe this was happening to her. She took her hand and tried to reach for her wand that was inside her coat pocket. Nott felt what she was doing and sneered at her. He immediately flipped her around and then slammed her back onto the cold stone wall. Hermione's head hit the wall and bounced off it. Nott grabbed her wand before she had the chance to get her fingers on it and threw it down the hall out of her reach. Hermione knew there was going to be some bruises later, oh Theodore Nott would pay.

"Now now we are going to play nice, no wand for you Granger…now let's see what type of underwear you wear underneath that hideous school skirt" Nott said while raising Hermione's skirt, while her hands were pinned by his other hand on top of her head. Tears still falling from her face, all emotions were building up inside of her. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She felt energy build up inside of her from her emotions. She wanted him off of her, his disgusting hands off of her.

"Come on Hermione be a good girl and open your legs for me, oh and if you scream no one will hear you, everyone is asleep" Nott said grinning evilly. That was the last straw for Hermione. Hermione lifted her head to look Nott straight into not eyes.

"What the fuck is up with your eyes?" Nott said. Hermione's eyes were glowing gold and she had a stern look on her face.

"Get…off…of…me…"Hermione screamed. All of sudden, a flow of energy came from Hermione and hit Nott directly. Nott flew to the other side of the corridor and was pinned to the wall about 5 feet from the ground. He was being held there by some force he couldn't explain.

"Do you think it's funny? What you do to girls? Well it's not!" Hermione yelled her attention still on him. Nott had his whole body pinned to the wall and he couldn't move. Hermione just stared at him.

"Put me down Granger! How are you even doing this? You don't have your wand!" Nott exclaimed. Hermione just continued to stare down at him. She balled her fist and then started to slam his body in the wall with her powers.

"No girl…_slam…_likes to be treated…_slam_…like a dog…_slam_" Hermione strongly said. That last slam knocked Nott out unconscious. Hermione broke her concentration on him and turned her head down in shame. Nott's body just fell to the ground like a rag doll. She couldn't believe she used her powers to hurt someone, like that even in self defense. She really had no control over them, '_like anyone showed me'_, she thought. She looked down the corridor and saw her wand lying there. She held out her hand and her wand came flying through the air and landed in her coat pocket. Hermione leaned against the cold wall trying to collect her thoughts and calm down before she continued on her way. She took a deep breath and when she felt like she was in control of herself she made her leave and left Nott's body on the floor.

"Serves him right" she said. Hermione went around the corner and started to make her way upstairs towards the Great Hall. Unknowing to her, a figure was watching this display the whole time from around the corner. He was in shock by what Granger did to his friend Nott. Imagine having all the power without the use of a wand. He was just simply amazed and an evil thought came across his mind. He walked over to Nott's unconscious body and nudged him with his foot. Nott began to stir and looked around at his surroundings.

"What…What's going? And why does my bloody head hurt like hell" Nott yelled and grabbed his head with his hands and sat up Indian style. Draco just looked at him pathetically and a sneer came on his face.

"What happened to you? You look like shit" Draco said. Nott just kept shaking his head. He got up slowly using the wall for support.

"I don't know I was down here and I saw Granger doing her rounds…but then I just passed out I guess, I don't know what happened" Nott said. Draco was glad that he didn't remember. The recent events he just witnessed he was going to keep for himself, well temporarily, imagine how good he will look in the Dark Lord's eyes relaying the Mudblood's secret. He will be number one on his good list and maybe he will be rewarded.

"Well get up you wanker, let's get into our rooms before the prefects make their rounds down here again" Draco ordered. Nott and Draco walked back to their rooms without any conversation. But Draco was grinning madly on the inside. Oh did he have useful information to pass on to the dark lord.

* * *

AN: Tried to get another chapter in here today, let me know what you think...


End file.
